


jinson nd some ramen

by ohbutter



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, and annoying af jackson, sassy jinyoung, this is precisely how i imagine their relationship being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbutter/pseuds/ohbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Prompt: can you guys do jinson play fighting at the dorms and it turns smutty after one pins the other</p><p>their dynamic is literally my spirit animal also pls enjoy some sexual tension and jackson being annoying</p>
            </blockquote>





	jinson nd some ramen

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello this may or may not look familiar to u  
> this was originally posted on my old ao3 account but ive decided to move on over here bc i wanted a fresh start yknow that account is literally 945034 years old ummmmmmmm
> 
> ye this is also crossposted from 7fics.tumblr.com where i help write prompts and requests!!!!

“You can’t just take the last pack of ramen, it’s _mine._ ”

“ _You_ can’t just use up all of the hot water, but life just isn’t fucking fair is it _Junior_?”

Jinyoung growls at the sarcastic use of his stage name, ready to pounce and just smash Jackson’s stupid face into the tiles until that stupid grin gets wiped off of his stupid face. At this point he’s already got him cornered against the cabinets, it wouldn’t be hard to just… nevermind. Too messy. “Give it.” Jinyoung spits, taking one step closer with a hand on his hip. A smirk makes Jackson’s lip quirk up and it just annoys Jinyoung even more, knowing that his group mate practically _thrives_ off of annoying everyone else in existence.

It’s like how Tinkerbell needs people to believe in fairies for her to survive, yeah except Jackson needs people to be _annoyed_ to the point of near death for _him_ to survive.

“Say please.” Jackson mocks, tucking his ramen filled hands behind his back and swaying innocently on his toes. There’s a childish twang in his voice that is just plain infuriating and Jinyoung groans loudly before darting forward, trying to snatch the stupid fucking noodles because they’re _his_. Beef is _his_ favorite flavor and Jackson knows that—but it only fuels Jackson’s desire to be a menace.

Inevitably Jinyoung does _not_ get the ramen, instead Jackson slinks beneath the arms that were trying to trap him and he whips the two of them around. Jinyoung’s back slams against the countertop, knocking the wind out of him as Jackson laughs in his face, dangerously close. His breath smells like stupid fruity gum and it makes Jinyoung want to rip his tongue out of his mouth. A pair of hips rest against his own and pin him in place, a single thigh belonging to Jackson digs in between Jinyoung’s and he gulps.

He tries not to think about just _where_ exactly Jackson is touching.

“You gotta want it.” Jackson is taunting him, voice raspy and quiet, hoping that he’ll get a solid reaction out of Jinyoung as though it were a stupid game. His eyes are playful and they watch Jinyoung like a cat would watch its toy, pupils wide excitement though Jinyoung doesn’t exactly mirror it.  

Jinyoung huffs under his breath, dropping his elbows onto the counter behind him and narrowing his eyes. “Oh pretty, pretty please _hyung_.” He says sarcastically, “Please _hyung_ please give me the ramen.”

“I love it when you beg.”

Jackson doesn’t even get a full eyebrow waggle out before Jinyoung jumps on him, literally being driven to the point of violence, and they both crash to the floor of the kitchen with Jinyoung landing on top. He straddles Jacksons hips and pin his arms to his sides, glowering downwards at his stupid friend who just drives him _crazy_.

“You look nice from this angle.”

“Shut up.”

“No, seriously!” Jackson says, eyes quickly darting to the package of ramen that slid about two feet away, “I can like, see up your nose and stuff it’s really cute.”

Subtly is not a word in Jackson’s vocabulary and Jinyoung immediately follows his gaze to the noodles, ignoring Jackson’s mumbo jumbo and rambling as he ponders a way to win. The boy beneath him struggles, bucking his hips upwards in a way that suddenly makes Jinyoung’s head go fuzzy, he releases Jackson and in just a few seconds he’s on his back with Jackson hovering over him.

“Never,” Jackson coos, trapping Jinyoung’s wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head, “let your guard down, _Junior_.”

A breath catches in his throat as Jackson stares down at him, licking his annoyingly plump lips and quirking up an eyebrow. There’s the obvious desire to quip back, but Jinyoung’s mind is just going completely blank. He distantly knows that the ramen has been abandoned somewhere to his left but all he can seem to focus on his Jacksons weight on top of him, the proximity of their faces, how _helpless_ he is beneath Jackson… how _excited_ he feels.

“I hate you.”

A hum vibrates Jackson’s body as he tightens his thighs around Jinyoung’s, their crotches hover dangerously close and it makes Jinyoung breathe out a fucking _moan_. Not even a millisecond after it happens his eyes go wide and he tries to escape, tugging pitifully at his wrists before Jackson releases him and slides off. He stares at Jinyoung with an unreadable expression on his face as Jinyoung rises without making eye contact—he snatches the pack of ramen and blankly grabs a small pot from the cupboard.

There’s the awful sensation of blood running downwards but Jinyoung chooses to ignore it and also chooses to ignore Jackson as he turns on the sink, letting the water run warm for a moment. A sigh passes through his lips as he leans forward, feeling Jackson’s eyes on his back and really _really_ not wanting to turn around.

Luckily for him he doesn’t have to turn around; Jackson slowly presses his body against Jinyoung’s, an arm reaches around to turn off the faucet before locking him in place. The unmistakable feeling of a hard-on brushes against Jinyoung’s ass and he practically keels over. “Nothing smart to say?” Jinyoung breathes, knuckles turning white as he grips the edge of the sink.

“If I didn’t think I was going fucking crazy I’d think I had you a little bit hot and bothered.” Jackson purrs, “Didn’t realize ramen was such a turn on.”

A hand grips Jinyoung’s hip and squeezes tightly as he grinds against his ass one time, making him gasp. “Yeah,” he breathes, “almost like how I didn’t realize how much I hated you.”

Jackson laughs loudly and backs up, letting Jinyoung twist around to face him before crushing him backwards again with his hips. A smug grin makes his cheeks bunch up as he stares at Jinyoung, eyes dark and playful and mixed with something that could only be synonymous with lust. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jinyoung gulps, eyes narrowing as Jackson presses further against him—Jackson’s thigh works his way back in between his and he can’t help but roll his hips slightly against it. He’s trying not to think about how weird and wrong this is; this is _Jackson_.

They’re best friends and group mates and _this_ , Jackson’s thigh between his and the friction it’s creating… it just isn’t right. Any one of the other five members could catch them like this at any time but it’s like Jinyoung has lost control of himself, rolling his hips a tiny bit harder and dropping a hand onto Jackson’s waist. As though Jackson takes that as permission to proceed he dips down to the juncture where Jinyoung’s neck and collar meet, pressing open mouthed kisses along the smooth skin and eating up the tiny noises Jinyoung releases. The kisses work their way up his neck to his jawline, tiny licks wetting the sharp jut of the bone before Jackson presses a kiss to the corner of Jinyoung’s lips and pauses.

He waits for a moment before pulling away, pressing his forehead against Jinyoung’s to stare at him. When Jinyoung meets his gaze he’s surprised to see the look in his eye, the hunger he sees makes his cock twitch in his pants. But there’s also softness there, the kind that Jackson radiates when he comforts one of them… the protectiveness that Jinyoung has always admired.

“Is this okay?” Jackson asks, voice solid and serious. No games.

Jinyoung can’t think straight, can’t process any words but he nods his head not realizing just how much he wants Jackson at this moment; he isn’t sure how much he’ll regret it and he isn’t sure how much Jackson’ll regret it but right now he doesn’t care.

And Jackson wastes no time, diving back in with several kisses to the column of his neck before attacking Jinyoung’s lips, pecking them a few times before his tongue pokes out curiously to trail across the bottom pink lip. Heavy breaths move both of their chests as Jinyoung opens his mouth, allowing Jackson access as their hips roll together, thighs intertwined and giving them both leverage and friction. Their clothed cocks brush up against one another’s thighs and they take turns moaning into each other’s mouths; Jackson strokes the pad of his thumb down Jinyoung’s face, trailing it down to tease a nipple into hardness and then to the waist of his joggers.

Just how far he’s willing to go Jinyoung isn’t sure, but he doesn’t find himself complaining when Jackson’s cool fingers rest on the inside of his sweatpants, just barely below his boxers. He growls deep in his throat and he feels Jackson smirk against his lips; the noises encourage him and he shoves Jinyoung back harder, wanting and _needing_ the proximity until Jinyoung whines against his lips.

“Hurts, stupid counter hurts.”

“S-sorry,” Jackson whispers, tugging away momentarily. He stands before Jinyoung and looks like a fucking _mess_ , hair sticking out in different directions, shirt wrinkled, cheeks pink and eyes blown with arousal. There’s an unmissable tent in his basketball shorts and he stares at his groupmate, looking as though he wants to _devour_ him.

Jackson closes the distance between them for a kiss before he hooks his hands behind Jinyoung’s thighs, hoisting him up effortlessly. The action makes Jinyoung gasp and claw at Jackson’s back over his shirt before he’s dropped unceremoniously onto their sofa. “Fuck you.” He breathes, splayed out and short of breath on the couch. Jackson kneels above him, grinning his stupidly goofy grin before sliding between Jinyoung’s legs, supporting himself on his arms on either side of Jinyoung’s head. Their hard cocks meet, only separated by a few measly layers of fabric as they rub against one another and they both moan, only to be cut off by their lips crushing together.

Shockwaves of pleasure course throughout Jinyoung’s body each time Jackson grinds down on him, and each time he meets them with his own hips. He feeds off of the way Jackson grips a handful of hair and pulls slightly whenever Jinyoung bites the tender skin of his lips; they’re both hot and sweaty and Jinyoung honestly never wants this moment to end.

“M’gunna…” Jinyoung breathes, “I’m gunna come.”

In a moment of pure ecstasy Jackson tucks an arm beneath Jinyoung to flip them over, putting Jinyoung on top. “J-Jackson…” He tries again, feeling two hands slip into his joggers to grip his ass over his boxers and guide him in slow, long grinds downwards.

“Shh,” Jackson whispers, kneading his ass tightly as he bucks his hips up to align his cock with Jinyoung’s, “I’ve got you, s’okay.”

That warm feeling spreads throughout Jinyoung’s body and he lowers himself, entire body flush with Jackson’s as his hips are guided in deep rolls, teasing him into orgasm. Jackson feels him tense up and presses their lips together, gripping Jinyoung’s ass tightly as he rides out his high—he presses soft kisses to his lips and moves his hands, ready to release Jinyoung.

“No,” Jinyoung says, meeting Jackson’s eyes. One hand reaches back and cups over Jackson’s on his ass, coercing him to squeeze as his other hand snakes between their bodies. He tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his cum trapped inside his boxers as helps Jackson get off, Jinyoung slides his hand beneath his friend’s shorts and grips his hard cock. He squeezes tightly as he kisses Jackson hardly, making his way down the flesh of his neck as he jerks Jackson off, trying not to think about just how _big_ Jackson feels in his hand.

Jackson curses in English as he comes all over Jinyoung’s fingers, slumping back into the couch. “Wow.”

Jinyoung collapses on top of him, hand still inside Jackson’s pants. “Wow.”

There’s a short silence between them that isn’t exactly uncomfortable before Jinyoung rises, tugging his hand free. “I’m gonna shower…again…” Jackson leans up on an elbow to watch him, eyes bright. “After that maybe we can share that last pack of ramen.”

A moment later voices fill the dorm, bouncing off the walls and the two of them groan. “Lucky timing.” Jackson humors, sitting up all the way as the voices come closer.

“Hey, I thought we were out of ramen?” BamBam asks excitedly, stepping into the kitchen. “Nice!”

Jackson and Jinyoung look at each other and in unison say, “Don’t even _think_ about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont be scared to leave me comments i literally love them and also i accept prompts here as well as over at 7fics!


End file.
